The Wolf Cards
by GreenCyberWolf
Summary: Syaoran has to capture a new deck of cards with the help of new and old friends. Will the elders find out and take them away? SxS
1. Chapter 1

First I'd like to offer my prayers and condolences to the victems of the recent tsunami in Aisa. When such a terrible tragedy strikes so many people it is important to remember what really counts in life.

Syaoran has to capture his own deck of cards with help from old and new friends. Sorry to E&T fans I didn't include them much. Reviews welcome but please no flames; I'd like to keep my fragile ego intact thanks.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CCS but Raiju and the new deck of cards are mine  
"speak"  
'thought'  
(author notes)

**The Wolf Cards  
Chapter 1**

The huge double doors opened as a young man entered the dark shadow filled room, filled with his least favorite people. He bowed respectively and then stood at attention waiting for them to speak; his dark brown eyes glared through the shadows at the ones who held his destiny in their hands. Finally the head elder spoke "Well, Syaoran now it is time for you to hear our decision. A week ago you came to us with the request that you be allowed to return to Japan and undoubtedly the Card Mistress as well. In a unanimous decision we have decided to deny that request. Your duty is to stay here with the clan."

Syaoran stood in stony silence as what they had said slowly dawned on him and then he lost his temper, to say the least. "It's not like I'd stay there forever," he said his voice rising in anger with every word, "just for the summer, if you would just get off your damn high horse for one minuet you could see that it wouldn't hurt anyone. " Syaoran stopped as he realized just who he was talking to; he stood back at attention and only dared to glance up at the elders.

The head elder who was called Chu glared icily back at Syaoran, "you would do well young man to remember who it was that allowed you back into the family after you failed to attain the Clow Cards. "Syaoran nodded as he fought back the wave of anger rising in him. "Yes sir, of course I apologize."

"You are dismissed." Chu growled as he pointed a wrinkled finger toward the heavy double doors.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Japan a young woman was in the middle of a fierce battle. "Would you please stop treating me like a child Touya! I'm 17 years old, I can make my own decisions." Sakura yelled as she faced off against her older brother.

"I will when you stop acting like one." Touya said as he looked down on his sister, "you're always running off into the woods with that useless flying teddy bear, doing who knows what." Sakura glared up at her older brother

"Touya you know that's where I go to practice my magic, and Keros' not useless." She sighed in exasperation knowing that it was impossible trying to argue with him. "Besides Dad doesn't mind as long as it doesn't interfere with school; and anyway who are you to tell me what to do, you don't even live here anymore. " With that said she turned and marched up the stairs and into her room shutting the door behind her.

Once in her room she slumped down on her bed and fumed at her brother, "why is he such a control freak?" She sighed, "I'm 17 and he still treats me like a 10 year old kid." She got up and walked over to her desk and took her deck of Sakura Cards out. As she slowly flipped through them she thought of a certain young sorcerer who had helped capture the elusive cards. "I wonder how Syaoran is doing? It's been so long since I've seen him." She sighed sadly. Suddenly she shook her head, trying in vain, to rid herself of those thoughts 'oh come on pull yourself together it's been 7 years and you still cant stop thinking about him'. She held the Sakura book tightly to her chest and could feel a small tug at her heart as if it were trying to tell her something. She lay the book back in its drawer and stood awhile lost in the past.

Kero, who wasn't playing a video game for once, looked sadly down at his mistress from his position hovering above her head. "Sakura?" he asked tenderly, "Sakura are you alright?" The concern evident in his eyes and voice."Yeah, Kero I'm fine." Sakura said, she changed into her pajamas and set her alarm then leaned back against her pillows; she lay awake for awhile but finally fell asleep listening to the rhythmic snores coming from Kero in his drawer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How can they do this to me!" yelled a frustrated and angry Syaoran as he slammed into the basement library, which had become a sanctuary for him, since he was the only one who used it. "How can they keep me here, don't they care that I'm completely miserable?" Syaoran threw himself onto an old comfy couch brooding over what had happened in the elder's council room earlier and mostly the girl responsible for his determination to return to Japan. Pale moonlight slanted through a small window above his head giving light to a small section of shelf filled with old dusty books. Looking across the room his attention was drawn to one of the books; it was the only book that looked as though it had recently been moved. So he went to investigate momentarily forgetting his trouble with the elders; as his fingers closed around the spine of the book a powerful surge of magic shot up his arm leaving his hair on end. He pulled the book from the shelf and looked down on the worn red cover, a golden silhouette of a wolf shimmered in the moonlight. Syaoran opened the cover only to find that instead of pages the book contained a deck of gold cards much like the Clow book did. "Well doesn't this look familiar, a book with a deck of cards inside," Syaoran stated sarcastically, "how original." He lifted the top card and turned it over 'The Twister' was written in bold red lettering across the top.

"The Twister," he said out loud," I wonder…" He never got to finish because at that point a vortex of wind shot up through the card and swept the others away before Syaoran could close the book. After the wind had died down he opened his eyes and looked down at the card still in his hand. He stood stuttering as his mind processed this recent turn of events "Wha…how…no…Tell me that did not just happen," he whispered to himself "please tell me I did not just let loose a new set of cards the exact same way Sakura did the last time." Syaoran let the Twister card flutter to the ground as he fell to his knees "argh, the stuffed animal will never let me live this down if he finds out!"

"You know you might want to hang onto this," someone said as they handed the card back to Syaoran, "it might be useful."

Syaoran looked up surprised and came face to face with a larger than average golden wolf who looked very upset. He jumped up and tensed ready for an attack, "who are you and where did you come from?" Demanded the young clan leader as he kept his guard up.

The wolf just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "relax kid, I'm not here to fight with you." He paused as he casually took in his surroundings, "even if I was there's no way you could take me on. My name is Raiju, I'm the guardian of those cards you just let escape... nice job by the way."

Syaoran sat on the couch he had occupied earlier and tried to straighten out his thoughts, "I don't get it, I thought that Clow Reed was the only one capable of making a deck of magic cards. Who made these?"

As Raiju was about to answer the doors to the library swung open and Yelen, Syaoran's mother, walked in. She strode swiftly down the aisle of books with all the power and grace of a jungle cat; her steel gray eyes only spared a glance at the animal sitting at her son's feet. "Do you realize the trouble you have caused today? That little outburst earlier did not help your situation any." Her voice cut through the silence of the study like a knife.

Syaoran opened his mouth as if to say something but Yelen cut him off. "However, I have spoken to the elders on your behalf and have miraculously convinced them not to disown you."

"Thank you Mother, I appreciate it." Syaoran said being sure to keep his voice steady. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her; she didn't want him in this situation any more than he did, but it was hard to be happy with anyone at the moment. He stood and giving a half bow, and marched out of the room.

Raiju and Yelen watched silently as the library door closed. The two stood a minuet as they summed each other up; Yelen was the one to break the silence as she too started for the door. "It may not sound like it, but I do care for my son. Protect him well, Guardian." And like that she was gone out the doors leaving a stunned Raiju looking after her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well what do think for my first fic? Sorry if it starts out a little slow it'll move faster later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people sorry it took so long but my computer decided to break down for two months. Machines and me do not get along.

Anyway thanks to:

TheDarkAngel101 thanks for reading my story again I didn't think that anybody would remember the last time I wrote it.

Nanie-san thanks for reading, as to your question, Raiju is a wolf with gold fur, dark green eyes, and a silver collar with an emerald gem in the center. This is only his borrowed form.

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS  
"speak"  
'thought'  
(author notes)

**The Wolf Cards  
Ch. 2**

The next morning Syaoran was walking to school alone lost in thought, wondering what he was going to do about his new responsibility of capturing cards. As if reading his mind Raiju came bounding down the street after him. Syaoran slowed his pace but didn't stop as Raiju caught up with him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you down in the library last night," Syaoran started, "but I guess you managed o.k." The wolf nodded quietly as they passed a group of school children. The two continued on in silence until they came to the high school, Syaoran sat down beneath an oak tree with Raiju lying at his side.

"So Raiju last night, before my mother came in, you were going to tell me about the cards." Syaoran said as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

Raiju stretched and yawned, he wasn't used to waking up so early "it's a long story kid, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I thought that only Clow Reed had the ability to create magic cards." Syaoran started "so who made this deck if he didn't?"

Raiju looked up at his newly appointed master the sun reflecting off his silver collar "In a way your right, Clow Reed was the only recorded magician to create magical cards. But my mistress, Akiko, had the power to do so too; she just wasn't as trained or as popular as Clow was."

Raiju had to stop short because a girl about Syaoran's age with short sandy brown hair came walking up to them. "Good morning Syaoran, I hope I'm not interrupting the conversation you were having with your dog." She said as she sat down on the other side of Syaoran.

Syaoran just blushed. "Good morning Kari, uh, this is Raiju." He patted Raiju on the head "Raiju this is Kari."

Raiju, of course, had to play the part of 'good dog' so he wagged his tail in greeting and practically jumped over Syaoran and into Kari's lap trying to lick her face. (I don't know about you but that's how my dog greets people anyway)

Just then the school bell rang and kids started to drift inside. Syaoran got up and pulled Raiju off Kari, grabbed his backpack and walked with her inside. Raiju having nothing better to do curled up in the shade of the tree and fell asleep.

Inside the classroom Syaoran and Kari were sitting next to each other in the back of the room. Syaoran was looking out the window only half listening to Kari explain, for the hundredth time, why their friend Hige would never make anything of himself. As it turned out Hige was who Syaoran was looking for; it was funny that his two friends reminded him of Sakura and himself when they were younger.

Hige was a bit scatterbrained but very loyal to his friends, just about the only sport he ever got excited about was skateboarding, and he was also late wherever he went no matter how much time he had to get there. Kari on the other hand was almost the complete opposite, she was very focused and organized and Hige always managed, somehow, to get under her skin.

Syaoran smiled to himself, everyone who knew the pair had no doubt they liked each other. They were just too stubborn to admit it to themselves. The classroom door opened and interrupted Syaoran's thoughts; their teacher walked in with Hige right behind him, his shaggy reddish-brown hair still hidden under his helmet and his skateboard tucked under his arm. Hige looked over to Syaoran and gave a thumbs up.

The teacher looked sternly at the boy in front of him. "Another close call Mr. Hayama," he said as more of a statement than a question, "that's the third one this week."Hige tried to look sorry as he apologized and slid into his seat next to Kari, he turned and whispered "morning guys, sorry to keep you waiting." He gave his trademark lop-sided grin and turned his attention back to the teacher before he got into any more trouble.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran was standing under the same tree that he had left Raiju at that morning. The bell had rung 10 minuets ago yet the wolf was nowhere to be seen; then suddenly Raiju came from behind some bushes out of breath.

"There you are kid, we gotta get to the park now! There's a card on the loose." He started to run down the street with Syaoran right behind him.

Raiju turned into a small playground area and stopped dead in his tracks, Syaoran having already brought out his sword stood in a defensive stance and looked around the area. The only thing he noticed was that the already gray sky was turning darker, other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Raiju, are you sure there's a card here?" Syaoran asked letting his guard down. As if in answer the sky split open and a huge flash of lightning struck just feet away from the pair. After a moment of blindness Syaoran raised his sword toward the darkened sky and pulled an ofuda out of his backpack.

"Wait Syaoran!" Raiju yelled when he saw what the boy was going to do "those aren't going to work, there not strong enough." The two had to dodge another lightning bolt as Syaoran tried to think of a way to capture the card, since the only card he had with him was the Twister. "Well what do you suggest Wolf?" He asked when they took cover behind a stone bench.

Raiju was panting and his gold fur stood on end because of the electricity in the air. "It's the Electric card, use Twister to blow the clouds away and its true form will be revealed, then seal it."

Syaoran nodded and stood from behind the bench, he didn't really know what was going to happen once he called on the card. He took the Twister and through it at his feet, then he touched his sword to the card. "By the power of the wolf I summon you, Twister!" Syaoran didn't know where the words were coming from but they seemed to work. As soon as he finished a huge swirling wind storm shot upwards into the clouds. Syaoran had to back up because of the force of the winds; he looked up at the thinning clouds his dark brown hair blowing around his face. The black clouds slowly disappeared until all that was left was a crackling lightning ball; Syaoran pointed his sword at the ball and called out to it. "Return to your master, Wolf card!" As he said the last word the Electric was transformed back into card form and floated harmlessly to the ground.

Syaoran bent down and picked the card up quickly signed his name to it and put it with the Twister in his backpack, then sat down on the bench he and Raiju had used for cover earlier trying to catch his breath. "O.K before anything else happens, I want some answers. I know that your mistress, Akiko, created you and the cards with the help of Clow Reed; but how did they meet and why haven't I heard of her before?" Questioned the young sorcerer.

Raiju thought for a second "Well I can only assume the reason you have never heard of Akiko is that throughout the centuries the magical world has focused more on Clow and she has been pushed into the shadows. The two met before Clow traveled to Japan in order to extend his magical knowledge."

Syaoran nodded in understanding and paused before his next question "Alright I got that, what else can you tell me about the cards in general I want to be prepared for anything that might happen."

Raiju sat next to the bench and looked up at the clouds while he thought about just what to tell Syaoran. "There were 20 cards created, you'll notice that most Wolf cards are based on the original Clow cards such as the Electric is based on the Thunder card and so on. Once you capture the elemental cards I'll be able to return to my true form and full power." The wolf concluded.

Syaoran let this new information sink in then asked his next question. "Will there be anything like the Final Judgment with these cards or not?"

Raiju laughed, "Hardly not, Akiko was a lot less dramatic than Clow. She would never want to erase the memories or relationships between us. Besides your the only one the cards will go to, your the only one who could open the book, Akiko made sure of it." He paused then continued more seriously "no more questions Syaoran you'll learn more if and when you need to." Raiju got up and headed toward the street obviously ending the conversation.

After a second Syaoran got up and followed his guardian back home thinking over what he had learned and what else Raiju was keeping from him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura hung up the phone as her brother Touya came down the stairs. "Who was that?" He asked her in a grumpy voice.

"It was Tomoyo, she'll be picking me up in a while." She said as she glanced over her luggage to make sure it was all there.

"Tell me again why you have to go over there," Touya demanded, "can't the brat handle it? He does live there after all."

Sakura groaned in frustration "Touya, for the hundredth time, yes I'm sure Syaoran could handle it but he'd come to help me without question. I'm doing the same for him get over it."

A horn beeped outside and Tomoyo's driver came in to help with the baggage, Kero was hidden inside Sakura's purse trying to keep quite.

"I'll write you as soon as I get there and I'll keep you and Dad updated." Sakura promised as she turned and left her older brother sitting on the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weekend passed slowly for Syaoran, all day Saturday was spent training alone. Raiju had spent his day in the kitchen getting a few bites of food every now and then. Sunday dawned gray and cloudy matching Syaoran's mood, for today his four sisters returned from a weeklong spa trip. Raiju having never met Syaoran's sisters didn't realize what he was in for. After breakfast Syaoran was sitting up in his room finishing his non-existent homework. (in other words he was hiding in his room)

Raiju was down stairs waiting to see what was so bad about the four girls. Then the double doors opened and in walked the four Li sisters, upon first sight Raiju didn't find anything scary about them. But before he could form another thought they collectively squealed dropped their bags on the marble floor and had him surrounded on all sides. Between the four pairs of hands petting and touching him and the four skirts swishing around him the poor wolf could hardly tell which way was up. So being the guardian of the Wolf cards he did the only thing he could do; he tucked his tail between his legs and ran for it. He sprinted up the two flights of stairs and into the relative safety of Syaoran's room, Raiju listened at the door to be sure he wasn't followed but all he could hear was the boy's laughter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Does anyone know Syaoran's sisters names? I can't remember them. I know there wasn't much of Sakura in this chapter but I was trying to get the basic introductions and information out of the way. In the next chapter Sakura and Syaoran will meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people chapter three is here I hope you like it. I've been somewhat distracted by another project I've been working on, I'd like to say congratulations to my favorite baseball team the Houston Astros for coming this far in the series and also welcome back home to everyone who evacuated from south Texas.

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS never have never will  
"speech"  
'thought'  
(AN)

**The Wolf Cards  
Ch. 3**

Early Monday morning Raiju was laying at the foot of Syaoran's bed unable to sleep, he looked over at the bedside clock that read 4:00 a.m. He turned his gaze to the stars outside Syaoran's window 'I cant place my paw on it but I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting.'

Later that morning Raiju and Syaoran had gotten out of the house without much hassle and were headed for the school. Syaoran noticed that Raiju kept looking over his shoulder as he walked.

At the gates to the high school Syaoran finally commented on it, "what are you so nervous about, Raiju? Do you sense something?"

The guardian stopped by an empty picnic table and looked up as if studying the sky, his eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

"Hey Raiju, are you o.k?" Syaoran asked, snapping the wolf out of his trance like state. Raiju's dark green eyes jumped back into focus and his attention went to Syaoran, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, everything's fine." Raiju answered nervously looking over his shoulder yet again. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but before he could the school bell cut him off; he eyed Raiju suspiciously before grabbing his bag and following the crowd of students into the building.

The day passed without incident, not even a trace of a card showed up. As Syaoran walked home with Raiju by his side, he noticed that the wolf still seemed anxious about something. And although he wouldn't admit it Syaoran had begun to get nervous as well, and he didn't even know why.

"I feel like something is going to happen sometime soon, but I don't know what it is." Raiju whispered as the two entered the grounds of the Li mansion.

Once inside, Syaoran dropped Raiju and his school bag off at his room before he hurried downstairs to the training room, only to find that three of the elders were waiting for him.

Chang, undoubtedly Syaoran's favorite of the elders, spoke first. "As you know Syaoran we have been watching you carefully to see if you are truly dedicated to this family. After your little outburst last week the other elders and I had good reason to doubt you."

The two other elders who stood behind Chang remained silent observing the conversation. Syaoran bowed his head out of respect, "sir, I understand and apologize again for my actions earlier. I was out of line with what I said."

Chang nodded his head in acceptance of the apology. "Your apology is noted and accepted by the clan's elders. As your mother pointed out earlier you gave up much to return to Hong Kong even though you did not have the Clow Cards. In light of your recent actions and of your past actions the council of elders has determined that you are no longer obligated to train here. We have taught you all we can; it is now up to you to continue training on your own." Chang finished and had to hide a smile when he saw Syaoran's surprised face.

He recovered quickly and returned to his usual garded stance. "Why are you doing this, it means you'll actually have to trust me."

Chang smiled kindly" Yes, we are aware of that Syaoran. The elders hav decided, after talking with your mother, that you are trustworthy enough to decide to train or not to." He paused and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "If that is what you really want, though I truly doubt it. The elders do agree that you still must remain here, in Hong Kong, your duty is still with the clan." Chang finished and motioned the other two elders, who had been completely silent the whole conversation, out of the room.

Syaoran bowed respectively to Chang. "Sir, I thank you for the opportunity to choose for myself, I appreciate your trust in me. Now please excuse me I wish to train now." Syaoran said formally, returning to an upright position as Chang also exited the room leaving Syaoran alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some time later the training room doors slammed open and Raiju bolted in, looking panicked and scared, he didn't say a word as he ran across the room and dived behind some training mats that had been proped up against the wall. Before Syaoran could ask his four hyperactive sisters ran through the door but stopped short at seeing him.

Syaoran gave them a cold glare that could freeze normal people in their tracks; but it had no effect on them, it never did. "What do you want? I'm trying to train here." He asked noticing that Xiefa and Fei Mei, the two youngest sisters, were trying to hide a bundle of ribbons and a big lime green bow behind their back.

Fanran walked up and circled around Syaoran, "oh come on Little Brother, thats all you ever do, school and training. You never have time to relax. What is poor Sakura going to think when she sees you after all this time and you're all wound up again."

Syaoran shook his head in annoyance and purposly evaded the question, "did you four come down here just to aggitate me or did you actually want something?" He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms waiting for the answer.

"We were looking for you're little doggie, he's so cute!" Fanran squeled getting all starry-eyed, Syaoran just shuddered.

Syaoran gestured around the room, "do you see my dog in this room anywhere?" The girls shook their heads, "then don't you think he might be somewhere else in the mansion?" The girls nodded their heads silently, "then can you please look elsewhere and let me get back to training."

After the door closed and the four sister's footsteps couldn't be heard in the hall did Raiju finally crawl out of his hiding place. "Thanks Syaoran, for not handing me over to your sisters." He said, as he trotted up to the boy.

"It's no big deal," Syaoran said looking slightly embarresed, "but what where you doing walking around the house like that?" Syaoran saw the wolf's eyes light up as he remembered what he had come down there for.

"Syaoran it's a card!" Raiju exclaimed sounding rather annoyed that he'd had to point it out, "don't you sense it? It's coming from the direction of the school."

'Now I know how Sakura felt when I first teamed up with her' Syaoran thought with agitation. He walked swiftly over to the door and placed a locking spell on it so that no one could enter and then crossed the room to a window facing the gardens. He opened it and motioned to Raiju to go first, the wolf easily jumped out the opened window and landed outside, closely followed by Syaoran. The young sorceror moved through the lush gardens outside the Li mansion, Syaoran moved through the shadows and to the far wall surrounding the grounds. He easily climbed over the wall and Raiju scrambled over after him.

Five minuets later Raiju and Syaoran came to a stop in a field close to the school, they stood back to back looking for some sign of the card. They didn't have to look long as a fireball suddenly came at them from the sky, it hit the ground between them with a ground shuddering explosion. The blast sent both wolf and cardcaptor flying in opposite directions, then the female spirit appeared in the center of the crater it had made; she wore a dull red kimono that cut off at the knees and she had short dark red hair.

Syaoran slowly pulled himself up and dusted himself off, "Is that your best shot?" He pulled out an offuda, "water, come to my aid!" A jet of water shot at the card but the card was too fast and created a firewall that evaporated the stream of water. Syaoran took a defensive stance and tried to think of his next move.

Across the feild Raiju jumped to his feet. "Syaoran, don't get her mad, she'll destroy half the city!" Raiju ran up behind the card and stood ready to give chase should the spirit decide to flee. "This is the Heat card, she's got an explosive temper and is not shy about showing it."

As if to prove him right the card shot another huge fireball straight at Syaoran without warning, there was no way he could avoid it. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the fatal impact. When he did'nt feel anything hit him he opened his eyes and saw that he was encased in a pink tinted bubble with the fire swirling around it. When the flames died down he saw a girl standing in front of him; she had her long honey colored hair in a ponytail and wore a simple white tank top and pink capri pants.

She turned and glanced behind her, "Syaoran, are you O.K.?" Familure green eyes bore into his unbelieving brown ones.

'I can't believe it, she can't really be here. Can she?' Syaoran thought, leaning against the bubble of protection surrounding him. "Sakura! Is that really you, what are you doing here?" She didn't answer but just turned back around to face the waiting card. She pulled out the Watery card and summoned the blue spirit. The blue card swirled into focus, "Alright Watery, it's time to put out this fire!" Sakura shouted to the water spirit.

The Watery card shot toward the Heat card at full speed; zigzagging close to the ground to avoid the balls of fire being shot from the firey spirit. Watery burst through the firewall Heat had put up and wrapped itself around the opposing card creating billows of steam.

Sakura recalled the Shield card that still surrounded Syaoran. And he, who was still leaning against the wall of the shield, dropped to the ground. "Hurry up and seal it Syaoran," Sakura yelled at him, "we don't have all night."

Syaoran got to his feet and held out his sword, "Return to your master, Wolf card!" The firey woman was then transformed into its card form and watery returned to Sakura. The Heat card floated down into Syaoran's waiting hand and then it was just him and Sakura finally face to face after 7 long years.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So, tell me what you think so far; love it, hate it or somewhere inbetween.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for being so patient with me things have been so crazy lately it's been hard finding time to sit down and write this chapter but I did it and I hope you like it and hopefully it won't take so long for the next one. Thanks to my new reviewers:  
dbzgtfan2004- Thanks for reviewing I hope it doesn't disappoint  
sparkle00- There will be lots of S+S in this story but it wouldn't be any fun if they just fell into each others arms again, Syaoran has to work to regain Sakura's trust

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine do you think if they were that I'd waste my time with this story? Think again.

"speech"  
'thought'  
(author notes)

The Wolf Cards  
Ch.4

Sakura transformed her staff back to its smaller form and slipped it back around her neck. She could feel Syaoran's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to face him, instead she kept her gaze locked on a few unburnt blades of grass at her feet. She couldn't speak, over the last 7 years she had thought of a thousand things to say to him, but now that she stood face to face with him she couldn't think of a thing to say.

Fortunately Syaoran was the one to speak first, "I had things under control," he said sounding rather embarrassed, "thanks anyway. But, what are you doing here Sakura and how did you know what was happening?"

Sakura finally looked up at him but didn't get a chance to answer his questions because at that point a yellow winged teddy bear flew up in Syaoran's face and started yelling, most of which was unintelligible. Sakura did hear something about letting cards escape and it being all Syaoran's fault though. When Kero finally calmed down Sakura was able to speak.

"Well I would think it was pretty obvious why I'm here, I came to help you if you wanted it that is." Her annoyed tone surprised Syaoran it was so unlike Sakura, "I knew something was going on here I just didn't know what, and Kero wouldn't tell me anything either." She looked at Syaoran pointedly hoping he would provide some much needed details.

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak when there was another interruption. "So you're the one that flying chew toy and angel boy chose to be the new Clow card master?" Raiju said as he walked up behind Syaoran, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Sakura wasn't even shocked that Syaoran's dog could talk and only slightly shocked that he knew she was coming. "My name is Raiju," he introduced himself and bowed slightly to her, "I am the guardian of the Wolf cards and it is a pleasure to meet you Clow master." Raiju didn't even spare a glance for Kero who was bristling near Sakura's shoulder. "I know you want answers and I know that Syaoran is getting tired of me putting it off so I think it's finally time to fill you two in on the true history of the Clow cards and of the Wolf cards."

Syaoran was paying close attention now, but at that moment his watch started beeping and he looked down at it and he nearly fell over; it was much later than he had planned on being gone. He bent down to be eye level with Raiju and sounded even more serious than usual when he spoke. "Raiju we really do need to talk about what's going on and I want the whole story this time." He looked up and saw Sakura watching him but she quickly looked away. "Not tonight though we need to get back to the house before someone discovers that we're gone." Syaoran stood up, "Is that alright with you Sakura, lets meet after school tomorrow." She nodded in agreement. Before he could stop himself he quickly turned and gave her a quick hug, "I really missed you Sakura and I'm glad you're here." Then he stepped away and headed back towards the Li mansion with Raiju trailing behind him.

Kero watched as a small smile pulled at Sakura's lips as she watched him go and he could guess at what was going through her mind. Even though she acted like there were no feelings left for Syaoran in her heart, none of her friends or family bought it. If Kero had any doubts they disappeared when he saw the two together again. His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura who had been trying to get his attention. "Kero are you ok you seem kinda out of it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  


Later when Sakura and Kero had returned to their small apartment the Clow guardian was sitting on the window sill staring out at the stars deep in thought which was so out of character for him Sakura was worried he might be sick. Kero had hardly said two words on the way back either, not even about Syaoran or the new cards and that had her more worried because Kero never missed a chance to insult Syaoran.

"Kero are you sure you're ok?" Sakura asked him again for the 5th time that night. The only answer she got was a deep sigh from the small guardian. "Come on Kero, tell me what you're thinking about." She paused as a thought hit her, "Is it about Raiju, he seemed to know you and the Clow cards but how can that be? Do all you guardians have some kind of convention or something?"

Kero finally turned around to face her and he looked agitated. "Sakura, you'll have to wait till tomorrow it isn't my place to tell you. Now don't you think you should be getting ready for bed it's getting rather late." He said indicating the bedside clock, which read 11:50pm, he had completely changed the subject and he could tell that annoyed her but she didn't question him anymore and soon he could hear her slow steady breaths as she drifted off to sleep. Kero however turned back to the stars with worried black eyes, "Oh Clow, wherever you are, help her get through this." He whispered to the brightly shining diamonds in the sky.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  


Meanwhile, Raiju and Syaoran had made it back to the safety of his room without trouble and the two were sitting side by side out on Syaoran's balcony. The boy was absentmindedly-scratching Raiju behind the ears and the wolf was only too pleased to allow him to do it. Raiju was just starting to relax when Syaoran suddenly stopped and walked inside and over to his desk and picked up the three cards he had managed to seal so far. He stood looking at them for some time before turning on Raiju. "You knew Sakura would show up didn't you," Syaoran asked, "why didn't you tell me?"

Raiju walked up to the boy, "I didn't know you two were so close or I would have and besides I didn't know for sure what was going to happen." The wolf's ears perked up as he thought of something he had heard the cook say earlier. "Say, kid is she the reason you fought so hard to go to Japan this summer?" Syaoran blushed, "no need to say anything the look on your face is enough answer for me." Raiju burst out laughing and poor Syaoran got even redder.

It was well past midnight before Syaoran was asleep although Raiju was still wide awake; he was lying at the end of the bed staring up at the night sky with a worried look on his face. He knew what would have to happen in the time to come and he knew Syaoran wouldn't like it one bit.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  


The next morning no one seemed to have noticed that the future clan leader had disappeared for a full two hours the night before. Syaoran was finishing his breakfast when Fanran, Fuutie, Xiefia, and Fei Mei walked in all seeming to talk at once. Before they could even begin to bug him, Syaoran gulped the rest of his cereal and hurried out of the front door.

When Syaoran and Raiju got to the high school the campus was already crowded with kids, he knew it was hopeless to try to find Sakura and it didn't help that she was hiding her aura. Syaoran left the wolf under the familiar oak tree and made his way to the classroom.

Kari was already in her seat by the time Syaoran got there, and to both their surprise so was Hige. The trouble making teenager looked excited about something as Syaoran sat next to him, "you'll never guess what I just saw in the principal's office, Syaoran!" Hige couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face; he was nearly bursting with the effort of trying to control himself. Syaoran could tell it was something big and he nodded his head to show he was listening. "I saw the absolute most gorgeous girl in the world down in the office picking up her class schedule. I'm tellin' ya man on a scale of 1 to 10 she has to be a 13 at least." Syaoran could see where this was going and groaned, "maybe I could find a way to hook you two up, you know I have a way with the ladies." Kari just groaned and rolled her eyes and Syaoran laughed.

Their teacher, Mr. Koda, walked into the room and the kids went to their seats, before he could start the class however he was interrupted by a knock on the door. It didn't surprise Syaoran a bit when Sakura walked into the classroom, but his classmates had a somewhat different reaction. There were a few whistles from the guys and all the girls whispered to each other. Hige let out a long whistle and called out to her. "Hey, beautiful how about meeting me after school? We could get to know each other a little better." The boys all laughed, Sakura just turned red. It was almost the last thing he ever said because Syaoran was about ready to break his neck and the look on his face showed it. Sakura finished speaking with Mr. Koda and they turned to face the class.

There was still whispering around the room but it died out when Mr. Koda spoke. "Alright class there's no need to alert the media, so settle down. This is Miss Sakura Kinomotto she transferred here from Japan, so lets make her feel welcome," he looked over the class, "lets see there seems to be only one empty seat available, behind Mr. Chau." He said pointing to the desk behind Hige, the boy couldn't help but smile.

Sakura made her way to the seat at the back of the room, when she was seated Mr. Koda started the math lesson.

Sakura started to take notes but after a minuet she whispered over to Syaoran. "Did Raiju come with you, did he say anything last night?"

Syaoran quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was listening before he answered. "No, he didn't say anything at all, he'll meet us after school under that big oak tree at the side of the school. Hopefully we'll get some answers then." He suddenly noticed that Kari was occasionally stealing glances behind her obviously curios as to what they were talking about.

Sakura noticed the curios looks too and was worried that someone had heard what they had said. "Don't worry Syaoran we'll talk later o.k."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  


The day went by much to slowly for Syaoran, it seemed it would never end, earlier at lunch he had hoped to talk to Sakura alone but Hige and Kari had already invited her to eat with them. When the final bell rang Syaoran waited at the door for Sakura and they left together. Syaoran tried to talk to Sakura on the way out of the building but she ignored him the whole way, by the time they got to the tree he had given up trying to talk to her. Raiju was busy trying to bury something when they got there, but stopped when he noticed they were watching him.

Sakura looked around as if searching for something, then turned to Raiju. "Have you seen Kero today, I left him around here this morning."

"No, I uh…I haven't seen him." Raiju answered nervously, Syaoran noticed the wolf edge closer to the spot he had been digging at. The small mound of earth began to move and suddenly Kero burst out of the hole in a spray of dirt and before anybody could do anything the now brown Clow guardian chomped on Raiju's ear, hard. The poor wolf yelped in pain and whipped his head around trying to throw him off, but Kero was determinedly hanging on, Raiju jerked his head back and forth and even tried dragging Kero in the dirt, to no avail. The scene went on for a full two minuets before Syaoran could grab hold of Raiju's silver collar and stop him from jumping all over the place, Sakura meanwhile grabbed Kero and pried him off the wolf's ear.

When order was restored Raiju was left with a very sore ear and Kero was still spitting out dirt, and since all the noise had attracted a lot of attention the group decided to move their meeting to the park. Once there Sakura and Syaoran sat in the shade of a small grove of trees while Kero settled for landing on Sakura's knee, Raiju paced nervously back and forth not sure where to begin. Finally he stopped pacing and sat down looking as serious as Syaoran had ever seen him. "Alright I'm gonna tell you about our past," he said nodding toward Kero, "and about your future." He looked up at Sakura and Syaoran with a troubled expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time you all get to learn how the clow cards and the wolf cards are connected. Just as soon as I figure it out. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm finally back, sorry I was gone so long but forces out of my control has kept me from being able to write much. I got a new job that now takes up most of my time so even though my next update will definitely not take 3-4 years it will be awhile. But enough of that, this chapter and the next one is all about Akiko and Clow and how they met and fell apart, ect. Flames are allowed but will be ignored, just thought I'd warn ya. Anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Come on if I owned CCS do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfiction

"speech"  
'thought'  
(AN)

**The Wolf Cards  
****Ch. 5**

A lone woman stood on a sunbathed hillside overlooking a small village. The beautiful afternoon did nothing to improve the young woman's mood, as she adjusted the pack slung over her shoulder and stared back down at the village that had been her home for the past twelve years. After her parents had died the village headman had kindly taken her in without question.

She had grown up in the village, worked in the fields, had friends, but now it was over. 'I can't believe after all this time they'd turn on me like this. It's not like I intentionally meant for anyone to be hurt.' The woman's long dark brown hair blew around her with a sudden gust of wind as she thought back to the fateful day, was it just last week? She had been working in her small hut on the edge of the village; the spell had been very complex and very tricky. While she was normally good with magic and spell casting she had made a slight miscalculation which in turn had caused an explosion that had destroyed half the village, unfortunately the headman had been killed and many others had been injured. After the dust had cleared the elders of the village, who had never liked her to start with, wasted no time in banishing her.

So there she stood alone on the bright sunlit hillside, the bright summer sun beating down on her. Having only her few possessions packed in a tattered traveling sack, the village below busy rebuilding the damaged huts going on with there lives. So that's exactly what she did, the young woman turned and without a second look back headed toward a new life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hong Kong was, as usual, bustling with activity even with the biting chill of winter hanging in the air. Clow Reed, the famous sorcerer, was even out and about stopping at various shops and stalls to search over their wares.

It was late afternoon when Clow started back toward his mansion a few miles outside of town. He looked up at the gray storm clouds beginning to gather and quickened his pace. It wasn't long before the light snow that started to fall increased until Clow could hardly see. He plowed through the snow and wind until he tripped and fell face first into the snow; glasses askew, he turned over to see what he had tripped on and much to his surprise he saw a body lying at his feet. 'What in the stars… a young woman, I wonder how she came to be in this state.' He thought as the magician pulled his cloak from around his own shoulders and hastily wrapped it around her unconscious form. He gently picked her up and noted how light she felt in his arms, Clow held the woman close to his broad chest as if she might blow away in the wind, and hurried through the storm towards the gates of his manor.

A few minuets later he burst through the heavy wooden doors giving his servants quite a surprise, the snow swirling around him. "Akira," he called out as he rushed up the stairs, "go and fetch Darris and bring him to my chambers immediately!"

Akira, a young girl of only 14, turned and hurried away to get the old healer with her long black hair bouncing behind her; leaving the only other servant staring after her master as he carried the injured girl upstairs.

Darris arrived within minuets of Clow laying the young woman on his bed. The wrinkled old man took one look at the half frozen woman and immediately went to work, without a word he brushed past his master and hurriedly pulled out some dried herbs from the pouch at his side. He pulled a washing basin from the bedside table and started to crush the herbs in the bowl, when he was done he poured the water from the pitcher into the bowl and preceded to force the murky contents down the strange woman's throat. Only when she had drunk the entire contents of the bowl did he turn to Clow, and spoke his first words since entering the room, even then he was short and to the point. "It is good you sent for me quickly she didn't have long. She will need plenty of rest if she is to get her strength back and for now she should have someone watch over her so that when she awakens she will not be alone." With that being said he turned and left Clow alone with the stranger.

Instead of ordering one of his servants to watch her Clow himself stayed up all through the night watching the young woman sleep. Whatever Darris had given her it was working, her face now had color to it and her breathing had evened out. For two days the stranger drifted in and out of consciences and for two days Clow barely left her side, on the third afternoon he looked up from the book he was reading to see wide, clear brown eyes staring up at him. He was caught by surprise and hurriedly put his book away.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Her face was full of confusion and panic, she looked the young magician up and down. "Did you bring me here? What happened to me, the last thing I remember I was walking in the snow, I must have passed out." She said quietly as if to herself.

Clow smiled gently down at her, "Yes, my lady, I found you lying in the snow and brought you here to my mansion, you were very near death. I had my healer care for you and you have been sleeping in my bed for the last 3 days." At this she turned a nice shade of red from embarrassment and he laughed, "I am the sorcerer Clow Reed and you have permission to stay here as long as you want."

At the mention of his name her brown eyes grew in astonishment, but she quickly regained her composer. "Your reputation precedes you, Master Clow. My name is Akiko Saku, a traveling sorceress, I am grateful for your offer." She closed her eyes when she finished speaking; Clow could tell that even the short conversation had taken a lot out of her.

Clow stood to go, "You should get some more rest I'll be back to check on you later." Then he left closing the door behind him, he paused a moment outside her door there was something about that woman. She just might be powerful enough to help him with his plans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days Akiko recovered her full strength and got to know what seemed to be the only two servants Clow Reed had, the young girl Akira and an older woman Yao Chun. On a particularly warm afternoon Akiko was out in the gardens enjoying the sun and weather, the crystallized landscape looked like a winter fairyland. Suddenly as if on cue there was a small fairy right in front of her, it suddenly darted away and started to dance around the icicles hanging from the trees. The young woman stared at it in curiosity unaware of the tall dark haired man standing behind her.

"It's the snow spirit," a voice spoke up behind her; she whirled around to see Clow standing close behind her, "I can control it using this card I created." He held up what looked like a tarot card but when Akiko took a closer look she could see a picture of the tiny fairy on it. "It's one of the few that is safe to use, the others, unfortunately are too… free spirited." He said never taking his eyes off the distant figure who was now hopping from snowflake to snowflake.

Akiko took a side glance at the magician beside her, "You mean to say that you made them too powerful and now you can't control them," She stated with a sly grin; over the last few days she had become more comfortable around Clow as well as his two guardians, Ceroberous and Yue (or about as comfortable as you can get around a giant lion and an angel with the personality of a wet mop), "and now you want my help to control these other spirits and perhaps make stronger ones also."

Clow looked at her astonished; he nodded indicating she was correct. "You are a very astute young woman. That is indeed what I wish to ask of you"

Akiko turned to look at him directly, "I may not know you very well but your sun guardian likes to talk. " She grinned again, "Anyway, I would like to help you, it's the least I could do after you saved me." The little ice spirit returned to sit on Clow's shoulder and started playing with the flakes of snow that had fallen on his cloak.

Clow pulled the card from inside his robes and sealed the fairy back into it, "Very well then we shall begin tonight, I will tell you what needs to be done beforehand." With that he turned and headed back to the mansion, "I will see you tonight in my study." Then he was gone and Akiko was once again alone in the garden a bright smile on her lips.

It was nearing 8 o'clock when Akiko knocked on the study door, she hadn't seen Clow since that afternoon, she slowly opened the door to find the magician sitting at his desk a blank card in front of him. He stood as she entered and moved around to the front of the desk. "I think we should begin with something a little easier to maintain, this being your first experience with this level of magic." He motioned for her to stand beside him, "I've already created the card, and I will need your help to seal the spirit inside of it. Do you understand?" He adjusted his glasses and looked down at her as he went on. "You need to focus your energy around the card so I will be able to seal the spirit inside."

Akiko nodded just barely able to hide her excitement, "Tell me Master Clow what kind of spirit will we be sealing." She glanced around the room as if trying to find the spirit.

Clow just shook his head and gave her one of his trademark grins, that made her want to throttle and kiss him all at the same time. "You will just have to wait and see what appears on the card, my dear. Now shall we begin?" He asked already beginning to gather energy into the card, Akiko joined him a moment later and after only, what seemed like a few minuets, the spirit was safely sealed inside the card. He looked over to see Akiko staring down at the newly sealed card, its name was Flowery, and the picture showed a little girl dressed in a puffy looking costume with a shy smile on her face.

Akiko looked up with a huge smile on her face, she wasn't able to control her excitement anymore and in a moment of passion (or insanity) she jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face within an inch of his, there she paused though only for a second before she completed the distance between them.

Clow was shocked at first, in fact his mind went completely blank, but luckily his body seemed to act on instinct. His arms wrapped tightly around Akiko's slim waist and he pulled her closer to him, his tongue danced lightly over her lips and she allowed him to enter. It was heaven, she tasted like wild strawberries, he deepened the kiss exploring her mouth and she did the same to him. Her hands brushed against the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. 'What am I doing, this cannot be right I have barely known this girl for a month, and yet we feel so perfect together. Her mouth isn't enough I want more of her,' thoughts and feelings he never had before were running like lightning through his mind.

Suddenly Akiko pulled away as if she'd been stung, she spun around hiding her beet red face in her hands. Clow, still reeling from the suddenness of it all didn't realize what had happened. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, this isn't like me at all." Akiko buried her face even further into her hands; she hurried for the door, but was suddenly caught by the arm. Clow pulled her back into his embrace and held her there feeling the fast beat of her heart against his chest, she responded by wrapping her arms around him and leaning into his strong arms again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the study door and Akiko jumped away from Clow as fast as she came on, and young Akira stepped inside, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master, but Madam Yao sent me to check on you and Lady Akiko."

Akiko took the opportunity provided and excused herself from the room. Clow looked reproachfully at his young servant, "has anyone ever told you that your timing is despicable?" He asked in a dry tone.

Being the naive youngster Akira looked confused for a minuet. "No Master, I don't believe so." She answered unsure of his meaning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akiko tried to avoid Clow the next day but it was kind of difficult considering they lived in the same house, he cornered her sometime after lunch and after a little convincing was able to make her understand that he wasn't angry at her for the events of the previous evening. "Are you sure you're not mad Master Clow, our actions weren't very proper, "Her cheeks growing pinker as she remembered the kiss. " If it ever got out it would be very shameful for both of us." She twirled the ends of her long brown hair as they walked down the hall together.

Clow stopped and grabbed onto her shoulder, he pulled her close, and leaned down so that his lips brushed against her ear, "do you want to know what I think about what we did last night?" He whispered, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. He pulled back for a second giving her the opportunity to refuse, but she didn't so he leaned in again and quickly captured her lips with his. He pushed her up against the hallway wall as his tongue hungrily explored her mouth, his body was pressed so close to hers that he could feel her heart racing or was it his heart that was beating so fast.

Akiko's heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest, she tightened her grip on the front of his robes and returned his passionate kiss with one of her own. When they finally broke apart she felt like she had run a hundred miles, her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily.

Clow also seemed to be reeling from the intense emotional energy as he took a step back to get some breathing room. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out the wrinkled old servant, Yao, came around the hallway corner took one look at the pair and smiled knowingly before moving on. Both Clow and Akiko seemed to be trying to outdo the other in turning red.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later in Clow's study the sorcerer stepped away from the woman in front of him looking down at his final card, the Windy, he laid it on top of the stack of sealed cards he had completed. "It is finished," he said at length, "these 52 cards I have created are collectively the most powerful force in the known world." He tiredly slipped into his chair and looked toward his collaborator in magic. "I could not have done it with out you, my love."

Akiko looked coyly at the black haired magician, "I get my inspiration from you." She said in response as she leaned against his wooden desk. She played with some strands of her dark brown hair seemingly lost in thought, "Clow I know you love me, right?" Hearing the affirmative from him she went on, "when are you going to tell everyone about us?" She looked expectantly over at him. She knew he wanted to keep it secret until the time was right, but she didn't like lying to Akira, Yue, and Ceroberous. She and Clow had been sneaking kisses and hugs for nearly three weeks now. Yao, the wizened old woman, was the only soul that knew about them.

Clow smiled gently, "I said this before my dear, I will soon, it has to be the right time." He paused, letting her pout a little. 'She looks so cute like that.' He thought quietly, "By the way I think you should have this, it will be a good start to your own collection." The man said as he drew a card out of his robes and pushed it toward the young woman.

The sorceress looked puzzled until she picked the object up and gasped as she saw that it was a magic card, much like the Clow Cards, only it was white with no markings. On the front was a picture of a pair of wings that encircled a star, the words written on it said, The Flight. She gently took the offered quill and signed her name to the bottom of the plain, white card. When she finished there was a flash of light from the card and when she could see again it had changed color, from white to gold. Akiko turned the card over to see a paw print outlined in red on the back along with a curious design.

Clow looked on as the object of his hearts affection studied the magic card in her hand. "You know, if you plan on creating a collection as large as mine, you might need a card guardian to help you maintain your control." The magician suggested, playfully rubbing his chin in mock thought. He stood and started getting his supplies in order just to get his mind off the rather inappropriate thoughts running through his head concerning the young sorceress. "If you so wish please meet me here tomorrow morning before breakfast and we will start the process." He said getting suddenly serious. He turned as he reached the door to see Akiko holding her golden card to her chest and a tear ran down her cheek as she nodded her head ever so slightly.

The next morning just past sunrise Akiko slipped through the halls of the mansion and into Clow's study where the dark haired magician was already waiting. His desk was pushed against the wall and he stood in the center of a complex magical symbol that had been drawn on the floor. As he took a seat on the floor he motioned for her to sit opposite him and she did willingly, trusting him to know what to do.

"You have grown remarkably in the past few months that you have been here," Clow's tone told her that he was speaking as a teacher to a student rather than lover to lover, "but this will take all your concentration and most of your power. Do you understand?" Seeing the affirmative nod of her head Clow spoke again, "Now if you are ready concentrate on the most powerful being you can, it doesn't matter what. As long as you can see it in your minds eye that is all that matters."

Akiko nodded and closed her eyes concentrating as Clow told her. After a while she could feel the build-up of energy between herself and Clow. She tried to make the energy take shape but it refused to mold to her wishes. She thought harder and suddenly a picture flashed through mind, a memory.

_Three older men surrounding a young girl, her when she was young, the menacing group moved toward the frightened young girl obviously with no good intentions. When all of a sudden they were stopped by a low growl from behind her, the child half turned not knowing what to expect. What she saw frightened and surprised her so that all she could do was utter a small squeak; there stood a large wolf bigger than any she had ever seen. Another low growl escaped from its mouth, the animal crouched its muscles tense. The group of men took a step back, and as if on cue the wolf lunged at the trio completely jumping over the young girl in its way. The men scattered, only one daring to look back at the strange pair before running off. _

Then the memory was gone and Akiko was back in Clow's study and the energy was finally taking shape. (can anybody guess what it is?)

When the brown haired woman was finished shaping the energy she opened her eyes and stared at the creature she had created. In between Akiko and Clow stood a large wolf with brilliant golden fur, his deep green eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint, and a cheerful grin showed off a row of sharp white teeth. He bowed low to the ground so that his snout was touching the dusty carpet of Clow's study. The early morning light glinted off of the wolf's silver breastplate which was intricately carved and had a small diamond shaped emerald at the top center; the lower part of his four legs were covered by silver bracers, the two front legs each had a small circular emerald gem embedded in them. "I am at your service my Mistress." The wolf said raising his head from the floor; he looked toward the magically drained woman who then promptly passed out on the floor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

For those who don't know. Bracers are wrist/arm guards old fashioned warriors wore with their armor, some were metal while some leather; the metal ones were usually worn by the higher class.

Look who finally shows up. And next chapter things really heat up between Akiko and Clow.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe it! I just realized that I lost all my notes for this story when I moved. That means I'm gonna have to start from scratch. Damn. Warning for this chapter there is lemon so the rating is going up.

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me unfortunately  
"speech"  
'thought'  
(AN)

**The Wolf Cards  
****Ch. 6**

When Akiko awoke the sun was in the noon position and she found herself in her own bedroom. 'Was it all just a dream? No it can't have been. 'The young woman thought to herself as she sat up and used her aura to see if anybody was near. 'It looks I've been out of it for a few hours at least everyone must be eating lunch now,' she thought as she got out of bed and slowly made her way toward the dining hall.

Upon arrival at the grand doors that led into the dining room, Akiko paused there were definitely familiar voices coming out into the hallway. She could hear Ceroberous and Akira, but then an unknown voice made itself heard. She tensed and pushed the double doors open and stepped into the hall, and was met with a very curious site. The young servant Akira was clinging onto Ceroberous's neck and he meanwhile was proceeding to drag the struggling girl across the room toward a large smirking wolf with golden fur and deep green eyes. Yue was of course standing away by himself watching the scene with no emotion showing on his pale face.

"Try and say that again you," Ceroberous growled as he was finally forced to stop, "and you are one dead dog."

Before the wolf could retaliate Akiko stepped further into the room and cleared her throat. Akira automatically straightened up, Ceroberous looked up and stopped glaring daggers at the other side of the room, and the wolf instantly leapt to his feet and took a few steps toward her. Yue paid her no mind, he never did. "Akira, what is going on in here?" The sorceress asked the girl, who was trying to smooth her dress out.

The golden wolf interrupted before Akira could open her mouth, "If you'll excuse me my Mistress, it was not the girls fault. My fellow guardian grew irritated when he learned I was to join the ranks, so to speak. "This earned a growl from Cerberous and a slight nod of confirmation from Akira.

Akiko's attention was drawn from the young girl to the guardian. "You," she stared at him trying to remember if he had said his name earlier, "you're the wolf from earlier. I…I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"No apologies needed m'lady." The wolf said bowing his head low, "My names Raiju and I am at your most humble service." He looked over to Ceroberous, "Whether the pussy cat likes it or not." The wolf only chuckled as the golden lion growled something unknown under his breath. Before the impending argument could escalate again Yao came in with lunch balanced on a silver tray, followed closely by Clow Reed of course putting an end to all disagreements.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the next two days Raiju got himself acquainted with the estate and Yao and Akira, the two servants, and let's not forget he also managed to annoy Ceroberous at every chance he got. On the second night Akiko noticed Clow wasn't acting like himself, he was quite and seemed lost in thought. After dinner, in the middle of some relaxing herbal tea Clow, who was sitting across the fire from Akiko couldn't keep his eyes to himself as the firelight danced across her smooth features. The bright orange flames cast an almost mystical light across the young woman's face making her seem even more magical.

"Akiko why don't we to retire to a more private setting, there is something I wish to tell you." Clow said quietly, finally coming to a decision within himself, putting down his teacup and standing not really giving her a choice in the matter. He led her down a hallway she rarely used and stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, he pushed it open easily. It had to be his bedroom, with a huge ornately decorated bed and huge windows facing out onto the gardens, now the windows let in bright pale moonlight, Clow entered behind her and closed the door.

Clow watched Akiko look around slowly, and then turned to face him, "Akiko, my love I have been thinking about something recently," she looked at him quizzically, "more precisely our future together. I know that one day I will need a son to look after things here and continue my work." He paused and Akiko looked at him expectantly, "I want you to bear my son, my legacy, Akiko?"

The woman only stared at him in shock until finally she smiled lovingly at him and nodded. "It would be my honor to have your children Clow, my love." She was about to say more but started suddenly when Clow came up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She pulled away slightly to be able to see his face and that was the end for her. Her gaze met his loving dark eyes and she melted into his arms.

"I shall always love you even in the afterlife my love will continue." He whispered in her ear. He backed Akiko up to the bed so that she fell back on the soft sheets, he undid his outer cloak and let it fall to the floor, so that he was only wearing a pair of white breeches and undershirt, then he crawled on the bed and leaned over the beautiful woman under him, he moved his mouth to cover hers in a passionate kiss.

**xxxWarning this part gets a little sour, in other words Lemony, so that means all children under the age of 14 close your eyes until I tell you. And no peeking!! Perverted little punks. xxx**

Akiko thoroughly worked over Clow's mouth, exploring it fully with her tongue. Both were gasping for air by the time their lips parted, and they stared lovingly into each others eyes, it seemed as if it lasted forever. Akiko gave Clow another long, heated kiss, which he abruptly broke to start kissing his way down her slender neck. As he was working her neck she was pulling off his remaining clothes.

He gave her a good, hard bite on the neck that earned him a moan from the woman beneath him. When he reached the collar of Akiko's shirt, he slowly undid the buttons of her garment and slid it off. Moving further down, he ran his tongue over the smooth skin of her collarbone, then kissed his way down to her chest and latched his teeth onto one of her nipples.

She gasped as waves of new sensations radiated from wherever Clow's hands and mouth strayed.

He pressed against her body, reveling in the electric feel of her skin against his, while he ravaged her neck and shoulders with his lips and tongue. She arched her back, which had the side effect of pushing her hips closer to him so that his erection was wedged up against her body. Clow teetered for a brief moment as brain and body fought for dominance. Body won, and all thoughts of gentle and slow seduction were banished from his brain as her hands got tangled in his long hair, holding his head to her.

In between moans, she urged him on in a low throaty voice, "Don't stop . . . oh gods, don't stop . . ."

Stopping was the furthest thing from Clow's mind at the moment, as Akiko lay back on the pillows and Clow followed, leaning over her further and kissing her deeply. Clow positioned himself over Akiko and looked into her deep dark brown eyes.

"I love you." Clow whispered again. He traced her jawline with his tongue and worked his way up to her mouth and as he invaded her mouth, tasting her, dominating her with his tongue. He didn't hesitate before he pressed the tip of his member against Akiko's waiting flesh. For a moment, he was shocked by the warmth and the wetness there; but as he eased the tip of himself into her, he felt her tense beneath him. "Relax, this will pass soon." He said his mouth next to her ear.

"Shall we continue?" His body ached to be inside her, but he didn't want to hurt her and wanted to make sure she was comfortable before he continued. "Yes, I'm ok," Akiko said with a smile and a wince. "Just go slowly. I want to enjoy this." Clow nodded, relief in his eyes; and he slowly pressed in a bit further, stopping often to let his lover adjust. Then, as he slowly pressed forward again, Akiko felt something tear inside her, and she gripped Clow tightly. Her long nails digging into his upper arm where she had hold of him. The young magician froze as the trembling young woman gripped him. After a moment, though, her pain seemed to fade and she urged him to continue. Though he was now worried about hurting her further, the warm tightness around his member enticed the young man to continue. So slowly, he eased deeper until he was in her completely.

For a moment, they lay still, adjusting to the sensation, getting lost in the moment. But their desire soon prompted them to become more active, and so Clow pulled out part way and pressed in again, still being careful not to be too rough or put too much weight on Akiko. The brown-haired woman was gently rocking her own hips in time with her lover's as she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his neck. After some time with the slow pace Akiko uttered one word that made Clow grin madly, "faster." Clow then quickly picked up speed, pumping into her faster and harder until his entire bed shook from the force. And still he didn't stop, he could hear her scream out his name as waves of pleasure rolled off her; but he couldn't stop yet, there was a tight pressure in him fighting to be released and he needed relief.

Akiko was now getting close to the orgasm she'd been needing for a long time, and she held onto Clow tighter her nails actually drawing blood from her lover, her hips moving to meet his thrusts, trying desperately to get to the brink, to fall off the razor's edge she felt she was balanced on. Then, in a moment, the wave of release crashed over her, and she tensed her body while her muscles contracted and sent jolts of nameless pleasure through her body. She bent her head back and closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to cry out, a fight which she lost as his name was ripped from her lips. As the orgasm hit, her muscle contractions gripped Clow's rock hard member, which was buried deep inside her, and the waves of pressure were too much for him. He finally achieved his release through her. He arched his back and bit his lip, pressing himself as deep into the beautiful woman as he could. His muscles tensed and he felt almost paralyzed for a moment in the grip of pleasure. Too soon, though, the moment was over, and Clow felt his muscles threaten to give out on him. He withdrew from Akiko and moved over to lay by her side. Both of them were breathing heavily and trembling with exhaustion and happiness.

Akiko rolled over and faced Clow, draping her arm across his chest lazily. Neither of them spoke for a long while, simply laying in the half-darkness holding each other. The brown haired sorceress laid her head on the broad chest of the man beside her and the two of them drifted into a deep sleep as the darkness of night took them both under its black wing.

**xxxOK it's safe, lemon over; all children can open their eyes now.xxx **

As the morning sun was rising Akiko sleepily opened her eyes to meet the face of her lover, so peaceful in the morning light. 'How could a face so gentle be capable of such power?' She thought to her self as she snuggled up against his warmth for a few more minuets rest.

The sun was decidedly higher in the sky when a slight movement brought Akiko into the world of the living again. It was Clow, fully dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed gently stroking the side of her face. "Good morning my love." He murmured lovingly, "do you feel like breakfast this morning?"

The young sorceress sat up slowly holding onto the warm hand, "Give me a moment to make myself presentable and I shall join you in the Hall." With that she slipped out of bed gave the man a gentle kiss and waited until he was out the door before starting to dress. She walked down to the breakfast hall feeling better than she had in days, when she opened the double doors and stepped into the hall an exuberant Akira nearly knocked her over b the force of her hug. "Akira why so happy this morning, what's the occasion?" Akiko asked not being able to hide her laughter.

"Master Clow told us that you and he are together now," the young girl danced around older woman excitedly. "This is great news; Master Clow has been alone much too long." She exclaimed happily.

"Akira!? What are you doing girl, I need your help in the kitchen." Yao stepped into the dinning hall and chastised the young girl. The old woman then disappeared behind the door and Akira bowed to the couple before following. A wide grin still spread across her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akiko had now been living with Clow Reed for nearly a full year now, and the two magicians were hardly ever seen alone. The pair had just completed Akiko's own set of magic cards, which she appropriately named the Wolf Cards. It was fall now and the leaves were changing the air was getting chillier, in the afternoons Raiju the giant golden wolf guardian and Ceroberous the huge winged lion would travel deep into the forest together and spar where no human would spot them. Akiko and Clow would often times stroll around the mansions lavish grounds just to enjoy each others company. It was on one such day that the trouble started.

One warm afternoon Akiko was sitting in the garden with Yao and Akira while Clow had gone to the village. The three were just talking like women do and some time later Ceroberous joined them mainly looking for a snack.

It was early evening when Clow Reed walked back through the door, at first he didn't see anyone but then Akiko stepped out of the dining hall and smiled at seeing her lover. She started to walk forward to greet him but stopped short when she saw that he wasn't alone. A woman with long black hair walked up behind Clow and smiled at the pair. Unknown by anyone, the mysterious sorceress had secretly placed a spell over Clow Reed making him infatuated only with her, which was one of her specialties.

"Oh, Master Clow is this your servant, Yao, whom you spoke of?" The strange woman asked, seemingly oblivious to the death glare Akiko was sending her way.

Clow laughed, "No, no. This is Akiko; she assisted me in a very important project I was working on." He stated with a gesture toward the seething woman.

"Clow, my love, just who is this woman that you bring in so suddenly?" Akiko asked barely controlling her anger.

"Now hold on, no need to get upset." The oblivious magician said, "This is Su Yung. She was telling fortunes in the village and has an obvious talent. So I asked her to come for dinner." Clow said leading the stranger into the dining hall, leaving Akiko in the entry way.

Of course Su Yung stayed after dinner to talk over magic ideas and theories with both Clow and Akiko. Then surprising all present, Clow invited her to stay for the winter claiming it was much too dangerous for a lone woman to go wandering the countryside in the snow. As Akiko should have known. The woman accepted the gracious offer despite the protests of Akiko and the card guardians.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had now been three weeks since that woman came to the house and Akiko could see a rift start to grow between her and her love. Akiko could tell that something strange was going on in the house; she couldn't quite figure it out. Until one afternoon she witnessed Su Yung placing a spell on an appetizing plate of food right before the tricky woman offered it to Ceroberous who of course gulped it down before Akiko could stop him.

Akiko desperately tried to tell Clow of what she had seen, but it seemed he was under her spell too and would not hear of it. When she tried to talk to talk to Ceroberous about him being spelled he angrily snapped at her and had it not been for Raiju intervening Akiko was sure the large guardian would have attacked her. That was all the proof she needed, the spell must have been some sort of loyalty spell, or something similar. The young woman tried time and again to break both spells, but without knowing how exactly the spell worked it was hopeless and on top of that although Akiko hated to admit it this devil woman's magic was stronger than hers. The only ones who seemed to listen to her seriously were Yao and Akira but out of respect for their master they couldn't do anything about the situation except comfort the poor woman

One evening about two weeks after she had found this out Akiko, Yao and Akira were in the kitchen fixing dinner when a disheveled looking Raiju came limping in through the back door. All three women looked up and sighed this was the third time this week.

"Don't tell me you and Ceroberous got into another fight again?" Akira asked as she pulled out some bandages and some healing herbs to tend to the wolf's wounds.

Instead of answering the girl Raiju looked to Akiko, "Mistress, I know what you feel for the man, everyone here knows but you shouldn't have to put up with this foolishness. It doesn't seem that there is a place for you or me here anymore." Raiju winced as the herbs were applied to his many cuts and gashes.

At this Akiko lay down her knife and with much sadness kneeled down by her guardians side, "Perhaps you are right Raiju, maybe it time we left here." She stood again as she carefully ran a hand over his muzzle. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She stated and left.

Unfortunately for Akiko she ran smack into Su Yung who as usual these past weeks was hanging on the arm of Clow Reed. As the pair passed her in the hall they didn't even acknowledge her presence, she reached out her hand to stop the young man but he was already beyond her arms reach. Akiko turned dejectedly and headed straight for her room, where she began to put together her travel bag.

Akira entered the young sorceress's bedroom to bring her to dinner and found the travel pack resting lightly against the wall and the sorceress herself staring in a daze out the large windows overlooking the gardens. The young girl carefully approached Akiko unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth several times but was unable to say a single word. But fortunately she was saved from the situation by the older woman.

Akiko turned to fully face the young servant, "I am leaving Akira, tomorrow morning. This is my last night at this house, there is nothing you can do or say to stop me. I've tried talking to him I've tried telling him about my suspicions but he refuses to listen. Raiju is right I will not sit here and let her mock me like this. If that man refuses to see reason then there is nothing I can do." Akira nodded sadly and managed to mumble something along the lines of 'dinner is ready' before she hastily backed out of the room with a slight trace of tears running down her cheek.

Akiko left Clow's home for good that very next day and never once looked back, the fool had made his choice and she would have no part in his downfall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few years she traveled from village to village always with Raiju by her side, and for some time the two were alone in their travels, until one day Akiko decided it was time to stop. So she made a quite little home just outside a small but busy town. Which is where she met the man she married and raised her two young children and also where she died, years after the news came of the great magician, Clow's death, and as her husband had passed on long ago as well?

Before her death Akiko sealed the wolf gaurdian into the spellbound book containing all the precious cards she had created with Clow all those years ago. The book destined to be opened centuries later by the desendent of the very man she left behind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry if it seems rushed near the end but I really just wanted to get it done with. Like I said before the next update will take awhile since I don't have my notes plus I'm working on 3 other fics right now. All in different stages of completion. But fear not I won't give up on this fic you'll just have to bear with me.


	7. Adoption

**=-=This fic has been adopted by the very gracious AzureWolf25 so everyone click over there to see how this turns out. Truthfully I'm kinda curious to see what they'll do with it.=-=**

M'kay, I am officially putting this story up for adoption. I've tried getting back into it but I just can't seem to find the right space inside my head anymore.  
I know I should have done this a looong time ago but I kept telling myself to wait for sudden inspiration to strike. Needless to say it never did.

I want to thank all my readers for taking the time and patience to put up with me and especially the guys who believed this fic could be dragged up from the depths.  
(You know who you are) I also deeply apologize for abandoning this story, that was never my intention, but some things just couldn't be avoided.

If you want to take up the mantle and see what you can do with this fic just send me a message so I can tell people where to go. (It is first come first served)

You can add characters, you can write off characters. You can rearrange the first six chapters how you like, or leave it the same;  
I would encourage you to fix the spelling and grammar though because it is atrocious. That way at least you already have six chapters under your belt.

**The only prerequisites I will name is that it must continue with the original pairing of Syaoran and Sakura. Also, keep Raiju, it wouldn't be the Wolf Cards without a wolf.**

Good Luck =)


End file.
